


My broken veins say that if my heart stops beating ( we'll bleed the same way )

by passwordfuckingpassword



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, Amnesia, Don't really know what I'm doing, F/F, Memory Loss, Won't follow canon that much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passwordfuckingpassword/pseuds/passwordfuckingpassword
Summary: It's been six months since Malivore. Three since Hope went back to the salvatore school.everyone remembers her, well, everyone but Lizzie Saltzman.Somehow the blonde didn't really get the memo that it was time to get her memories of Hope back.See, logically speaking it's okay if Lizzie doesn't remember, it's not like they were really friends to begin with. And maybe it's better if she doesn't.The problem is, that it bothers Hope. So much.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 25
Kudos: 143





	1. Would you lay with me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing. I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. 
> 
> English is not my first language so forgive me for any mistakes. Enjoy!

It's been three months since Hope came back to the Salvatore school. Six since she got out of Maldivore. 

After getting out of Maldivore, she genuinely thought that maybe things will be better if they didn't remember her. So she tried to stay away from them.  
But of course the monster of the week had to appear. And of course Hope had to be Hope.  
Needless to say she could of done without the goo that monster left her with (and seeing Landon and Josie kiss after deafiting it). Which ew, Hope still can't believe that happened. 

Anyways, it all went downhill from there. One interaction of two seconds with Hope and Josie suddenly remembered her. Next thing she knows is that everyone remembers her, well, everyone but Lizzie Saltzman.  
Somehow the blonde didn't really get the memo that it was time to get her memories of Hope back. 

They don't know why she doesn't remember, they have tried everything and yet, nothing. 

See, logically speaking it's okay if Lizzie doesn't remember, it's not like they were really friends to begin with. And maybe it's better if she doesn't.

The problem is, that it bothers Hope. So much. 

"Maybe you can try to be friends now, rigth? Without the snark. and the bitting remarks towards each other" Said Josie, with a weary smile on her face. They are in class, chemistry.

"I tried. She doesn't want to be my friend. Won't even look my way. I don't care tho. It's not like i miss figthing with her" Said the tribid.  
Josie looked at the tribid with a sad smile and knowing look on her eyes. Hope avoids her eyes, decides to stare out of the window instead.  
It doesn't last tho, ever since she came back her eyes seem to have a brain of their own. They stare right ahead, to the blonde head on the first row. The same blonde head she's been staring at, 'lovingly' as Josie wrongly puts it, since she came back. She stares at Lizzie.  
She sighs. 

The thing is Hope loved their push and pull. It was exhilarating. To have someone be so un afraid of her, the tribic. No one had ever dare to speak to her like that before, out of fear.  
She will never forget Lizzie's surprised face the first time she answered her back, that satisfied smirk she tried to hide. 

Lizzie said something mean, Hope fired right back. That was how they worked. It was them.  
Now Lizzie won't even look at her and it makes her furious.  
It makes her furious. How dare Lizzie forget about all the things they've gone through together, what about the countless of times theve saved each other's lives,huh? 

She grips her pencil. 

What about their reconciliation, the first real talk they ever had on the way back to the school. The banana cream pie she had to bake for her.  
The book she stole from Alaric for Lizzie. Calling her aunt Freya to see if she knew something about the merge. What about the "we are together till the bitter end", what about-  
-snap-Hope looks down at her hand, that's now holding a shattered pencil with surprise. 

"Are you okay? What happened" Asks the siphoner. 

"I-" Hope looks down again, sees the broken pencil.She didn't even realize she was holding it. Looks up and makes eye contact with half of the class. She tries to find Lizzie's eyes, but she avoids her. 

Hope shakes her head.  
" Yeah, I'm fine Josie. Got lost in my head. Sorry everyone, my bad." 

The Siphoner continues to look at her friend worryingly, "Ho-" 

"It's okay Josie" Interrupts Hope. " I just really didn't like the pencil" the witch jokes. 

" I'm gonna go get some air ,Ok?" 

"Wait, Hope-"

She stands up before the brunette can stop her. Ignores the professor and the stares. 

See the thing is Hope is angry. She's really fucking angry. 

She's angry at Landon for trying to get it on with Josie, at Josie for taking days to come find her when she remembered her, at Alaric, at MJ, at her father, at her mother. But most importantly she's angry with herself. 

She's angry at herself for jumping into Malvidore, for thinking that her friends would be better off without her, for always having to be the hero. 

But she's specially angry at Lizzie for not remembering her. And she doesn't understand why. 

And that pisses her off even more. Fuck.


	2. The moon is high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why does it bother you so much?, that i don't remember you? " Snaps Lizzie. 
> 
> Hope looks at her startled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have time to proof read since i'm on a trip, but i wanted to update so here you go. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

She's running. Can feel the wind on her face. Hear the rustling of the leafs as she passes them. Watches as the moon guides her. Hope loves the quietness of 3am in the woods. Hope's on her wolf form and for the first time since she came back to the salvatore school, since she escaped Malvivore, she feels free.  
Truly free.

Hope stops. Takes a breath, and watches as the moon reflects on the lake, that's when she notices her, Lizzie.

She's sitting on the docks watching the moon. She looks beautiful bathed on the light of the moon, she's a vision. Hope can't stop staring.

She's hypnotized by her, by Lizzie's beauty. She steps forward without ever realizing and steps on a dry leaf. Hope stops.

Lizzie startles at the sound looks around and makes eye contact with the wolf. She siphones from the dock, ready to attack, until she notices they eyes. Those hypnotizing yellow eyes.

She knows those eyes. They are the same eyes that've been staring the back of her head for the last three months.

Lizzie relaxes her grip on the dock.

"Hey" whispers Lizzie.

Hope is surprised. She didn't think Lizzie, would recognize her. She tilts her head at her.  
Takes one step towards her, but stops, hesitates.

"You can come closer you know, i don't bite" Says Lizzie as she breaks eye contact and stares out to the moon again. " I think that's more up your alley anyways" snickers the siphoner

Hope growls. Approches her, and sits next to her. Not too close but not too far away either.  
Because for some good damn reason that Hope can't understand, it doesn't feel right when she's too far away from her.

They sit in silence for awhile. Enjoying the peace and quietness.

Hope can feel Lizzie's eyes on her. She's been looking at her for the past 5 minutes. Daring Hope to stare back at her. But she won't. Won't dare to break this moment

"Why does it bother you so much?, that i don't remember you? " Snaps Lizzie.

Hope looks at her startled, or at least as startled as she can look on her wolf form.

" I just don't get it" Continues the blonde. " From what Josie's told me , we weren't even friends. We spend our days bitting each other's head off. "

Hope opens her mouth to refuse. Sure they fought all the time, but they were building a friendship, before everything happened. She's ready to tell the blonde just that when she hears a growl. Fuck, she forgot she's on her wolf form.

"Yeah, yeah, i know we were trying to be more cordial before" Lizzie makes a vague wage with her hands. " but we werent even remotely close to the point we you should care so much."

"or me for that matter" whispers Lizzie.

Hope stills. She knows she wasn't meant to hear that last part. That it was supposed to be a whisper just for the wind to hear it, but she can't helped. Wolf hearing and all of that.

"whatever" continues Lizzie. " Just if you wanna talk to me so much, why won't you? " Before Hope can answer. Or growl. Lizzie interrupts her.

" What, you think i can feel you string Mikaelson?" Asks Lizzie with one eyebrow lifted. " You are not subtle wolfie"

Hope looks down. Feels herself blush. For the first time since she encountered lizzie tonight, she's glad she's on her wolf form. She knows Lizzie would never let her live it down if she saw her blush.

If you are waiting for me to talk to you, then keep waiting Mikaelson. I never make the first move" Winks the blonde.

" Besides form what Josie's told me, i've chased you enough haven't I? " The blonde smirks down at the wolf.

"I'm gonna head back before my sister tells on dad. Thanks for the talk mikaelson. "

Hope watches with shock as the siphoner gets up and leave. This is the closest she's had to a conversation with Lizzie since she came back to the school and she feels... she doesn't know how to describe it, but she thinks this is the closest she's felt to normal since she came back.

Hope watches as the sun rises above the hills and makes a decision. She's gonna stop being a coward and she's gonna y'all to Lizzie.

So talking to Lizzie is not as easy as Hope thought. Not because the blonde is being avoiding her or something it's actually the complete opposite.  
Since that night at the woods two days days ago, the witch keeps running into lizzie. Everywhere.

Like this morning for example, she ran into lizzie on her way to the bathroom. The blonde had just come out of the shower and Hope may or may have not dropped all of her belonging to the floor when she saw her. With her blonde hair all wet, and the towel wrapped around her- Hope shakes her head. "Focus Mikaelson".

She's on the kitchen, she was gonna stress bake when she heard her. Lizzie is sitting on the kitchen counter talking to Pedro. She's smiling down at him. Hope realizes she's hasn't really seen lizzie smiles since she came back.

She breathes deep and collects herself. "Grow a pair Mikaelson". She entera the kitchen.

"Hey Pedro. Hey Lizzie". The wolf says, nonchalantly.

"Hi Hope! What's up." Says Pedro. "Mikalseon" Says the blonde while looking down at her nails unimpressed.

"So that's how it's gonna be, huh saltzman?" Thinks Hope.

The wolf turns to Pedro" what you doing awake kid? Isn't it past your bedtime."

"You know Lizzie said the same thing to me!" laughs Pedro. " She's making me a sandwich"

"Oh, is that so"

"Yes, gotta problem with that Mikaelson?"

"Well, Saltzma" Stresses Hope. " The last time you attemped to cook something you almost burned the kitchen down"

Lizzie looks at the wolf with a confused look on her eyes.  
Hope watches as her face falls and closes off, that smile that was painting her face a few minutes ago gone without a trace.

Because Lizzie doesn't remember. She doesn't remember Hope coming into the kitchen with the smell of burnt on the air and baking a banana cream for her. Because Lizzie has no memory of Hope. Of them.

"Shit, Lizzie i- "

"I have to go"

"Wait Lizzie, just- Fuck. Don't repeat that Pedro."

"I- What just happened?" Asks Pedro with a confused voice.

"Nothing kid, let me make you a sandwich and then you go back to bed okay."

Hours later as the wolf lays down on her bed and reflects about what happened she wonders why it bothers Lizzie so much that she doesn't remember her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!!  
> You can follow me on tumblr @passwordfuckingpassword or twitter if you want @kimwheenie


	3. I’m sorry but i fell in love tonight ( i didn't mean to fall in love tonight)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in her room Hope reflects about everything,. Looks at herself at the mirror and laughs bitterly. 
> 
> Because of course she had to come back, save the world (again), and have the girl she may be in love with, not fucking remember her. 
> 
> Because of course, when has the world ever been anything but shitty to a mikaelson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English it's not my first language, so sorry about any mistakes.

“Hey” says a voice as they sit down next to her. “Lizzie told me what happened yesterday” said the voice with a wary tone “ How are you?” 

“I'm fine, Josie” 

“Hope..you know it's okay if you aren't right?” said the siphoner with a soft tone “ Even if Lizzie and you weren't that close, she doesn't remember you, it is bound to bother you a little bit.” she lays a hand on Hope’s shoulders, gently. 

“ I know, it's just-” Hope runs her fingers through her hair, frustrated. “ since i came back all she's done is avoid be, and this is gonna make me sound like a masochist ut i really miss Lizzie being mean to me” she exhales “ and since our talk on the woods it seemed like we were making progress you know? “ the wolf doesn't notices Josie’s surprised look at the mention of the woods, too engrossed on what she's saying. “ and i just had to go and fuck it all up with some dumb comment” 

“Hope, don't take this the wrong way but..why does it bother you so much that Lizzie forgot you?” 

“You are the second person to ask me that in the last 48h” she laughs bitterly. “ I don't know Josie, it just does.” 

“Maybe you should think about the why” says Josie with a knowing look in her. 

Before the wolf can ask Josie what she means she's distracted by the blonde head entering the cafeteria. Lizzie doesn't look that good, she has heavy sleeping bags under her eyes, and an old t-shirt that Hope knows Lizzie only wears after a bad episode. She frowns. She didn't think their conversation last night could affect Lizzie so much. She feels the guilt start to surface. Before she can get up and apologize to Lizzie, a hand on her shoulders stops her. 

“It wasn't because of your conversation. Well, not most of it. She was bothered by it but we had a fifth last night after she came back. I think i said some things she wasn't ready to hear.” says the siphoner with a worrying frown on her face, looking over her sister. “ she left our room after that. To the woods i assume, she's been going there lately.” 

“What did you tell her?” 

“No, can't tell, Hope. Twin secrecy.” winks the brunette. “Besides i don't think you are ready to hear it either” 

Hope looks at her unimpressed. “You are really weird, Josie” 

“Look who's talking Mikaelson, the masochist” 

“Shh Josie, they will hear you” 

The siphoner laughs loudly getting the attention of most of the cafeteria. Hope is too busy trying to shush Josie to notice the frown on a certain blonde. Fails to see said blonde leave the cafeteria in a hurry. 

***  
Hope’s on her way to chemistry. She’s feeling better. Talking to Josie helped her, and if she's honest, she missed the brunette.  
Their friendships had been kind of awkward when she came back. Both of them crushing on the same guy, but they talked about it. If one thing Hope knew for sure, that after knowing what it feels like to live a life without Josie in her life, she wasn't gonna let a stupid crush get on the way of their friendship. 

Beside, if Hope is honest with herself, she hasn't feel anything for Landon for a long time. Not that she's had a choice to tell him that,yet. He hasn't been able to spend more than five minutes in the same room as her. Too-ashamed?embarrassed?scared?- to talk to her. She's been meaning to talk to him, to clear the air but she's been too busy worrying about Lizzie, to be honest. 

She enters the class, she's five minutes early, her eyes immediately going to lizzie's sit and,,it's empty. Hope frowns, it's not usual for the blonde to no be on her sit. 

Contrary to what her image may say about her, the siphoner it's actually on the top of her class. Always 15 minutes early to class, sitting in the first row. 

Hope shrugs, she may just be running late. 

She makes her way over to MG who's reading a comic book, the avengers, hope laughs softly. She really missed him, them. 

“Hey MG” 

“Oh, Hey Hope! You are early” 

“So are you nerd” 

“ Well yeah, but the chemistry class is the best place to read. Nobody ever comes here voluntarily” both of them laughed at that, knowing that most of the salvatore school hated chemistry class, well everyone but one, Lizzie adored chemistry, ‘that nerd’ though hope, with a soft smile on her face. 

“Have you read the new avengers?” said MG excitly, snapping Hope out her thoughts. 

“No, i haven't. Is it any good?” 

“Hope, it's fucking amazing! It's based around captains america travel to the past and why he didn't come back and you wouldn't believe why” ranted MG. Hope listened to him attentively. Honestly she didn't understand half of the thing he was saying but he looked so excited. She smiled, she had really missed him. 

“Ok, everybody take a seat” said the teacher as her walked in. 

Hope looked around for Lizzie. She wasn't here, yet. 'That's weird’ 

“Alright, let’s begin. Do you guys remember what we talked about last week? Kaleb, care to remind the class? 

“Oh man, why always me!?” 

The class went on as normal, with the exception of Hope looking at the door every five minutes, expecting a certain blonde to walk through. Except it never happened. 

When the bells rings, the auburn haired girl hurriedly packs her things. Determined to find Lizzie and talk with her. Before she can go further than the hall shes stopped by a hand. She turns back, ready to snap when she realised, its Landon. 

“Can we talk? In private”

“Yeah, yes, of course”

They decide to go to the gardens. They’ve been sitting in silence for the last 20 minutes. Hope can see Landon is trying to gather himself, readying himself to talk. 

This talk, is long overdue. 

“I’m sorry. For avoiding you after you came back” Starts Landon “It’s just that at first when i remembered i was just so...angry, i just didn’t understand why would you do that? Wh6y would you sacrifice yourself like that? and then i remembered that, its you. So of course you would do something like that. “ He lets out a bitter laugh.” And then suddenly i wasn't angry anymore..i have always loved that bravery of yours you know” he says with a soft look on her eyes. “ But then there was Josie, and suddenly you were back in the school and i just didnt know what to do. “

“It’s okay, Landon. I understand.” she lays her hand over his. 

“I still love you, you know”

“I know, I love you too. I always will” 

“But..this is over isn’t it?” he looks at her with sad but accepting eyes. As if he always knew they would get to this point someday

( maybe deep down, she alway knew too.) 

“Yes” she whispered. 

They stare there for awhile. Holding each others hand and letting the wind blow away their words. 

***  
She’s still in the garden. Landon long gone, citing he had to go and talk with Josie too. She makes a mental note to check on Josie later, maybe bring her some ice cream.  
But right now, needs a run, needs to turn and feel the wind on her fur, but instead she walks. Down to the docks. 

She knows what she’s gonna find there. 

She’s sitting by the water, staring out to the horizon, watching the sun make the hills its grave.

She looks beautiful. 

(Hope wonders when she started to see Lizzie so beautifully. Wonders if that beauty has always been there, hiding away behind biting remarks) 

“You are late” 

Hope arches her eyebrow. She didn't think Lizzie had heard her approach. Had try to be as quiet as possible. 

“Didn’t know i had somewhere to be late to”

The blonde doesn’t answer her, instead she moves to the right, leaving a space for Hope. A clear invitation. Hope takes it. Sits next to the blonde. Not close enough for their legs to touch, but close enough for Hope to smell her. She smells like peppermint. It reminds Hope of christmas. 

They stay like that for awhile, both of the watching the sun set. Hope thinks, if someone where to see them, they would definitely confuse them for a couple. Somehow that thought makes Hope’s heart bit just a little bit faster. 

“You know ” the blonde breaks the silence,softly. “ When my mother and i were in Europe, we went to sweden for a few weeks, and in winter the sun sets at 3pm. Sounds quite depressing, doesn't it? To live so many hours surrounded by darkness. Ands in the summer, the sun doesn't set till 10 pm, and it rises around 3 am in the morning.  
Weird hour to rise isn't it?” 

“Hm, yeah pretty weird. Don’t think i could ever get used to that.” 

“Yeah, me neither. It was pretty weird while we were there. I had a few episodes there.” 

Hope looks at Lizzie surprised. She didn't think the blonde would talk so openly about her episodes. Hope realizes, maybe Lizzie is different, after this summer too. Maybe Hope isnt the only one who's changed. 

“It helped” continues the blonde, unfazed by Hope’s surprised gaze “to have my mother with me. I wish she could of been here today.” finishes Lizzie with a broken whispers. 

Hope can see the tears in the blonde’s eyes. She grabs her hand, gives an encouraging squeez. Fells the blonde squeeze back. 

“It’s just, ever since i came back i've had this feeling that something was missing. Just there you know, weighing me down, day by day. And then Josie remembered you and i thought maybe that was it, if we could make everyone remember, maybe this feeling would go away. So i helped Josie, and we find a cure and suddenly, everybody remembered you and i didn't and i- “ the blonde breathes out shakingly. Her grip on Hope’s hand getting tighter. “ why do i always have to be the different one?” 

“Lizzie-” 

When Lizzie turns her head to stare at Hope, the wolf suddenly forgets what she was gonna say. Feels her breath leave her body and thinks, well fuck. 

Because everything makes sense now. Why she's so bothered that Lizzie doesn't remember her. Why when she was in malivore, alone, surrounded by darkness, she used to dream about the blonde- her shiny blonde hair, her blue eyes, her beautiful smile - more than she was willing to admit. 

Hope can see all the pieces falling down, fitting themselves on their position and drawing picture for her, as she stares at Lizzie. Hair bathed by the blood of the sun and tearfully eyes. it makes so much sense. 

she’s in love. 

“Hope, are you okay” the blonde snaps her fingers in front of her face, waking Hope from her trance. “ you completely spaced out there. I know i’m beautiful Mikaelson, but control yourself Mikaelson. “ says the blonde as she flips her hair.  
Hope is once again hit by her smell.

“You are” whispers distracted the wolf.  
Watches as Lizzie stills, shock in her face, that's when Hope realizes what she just said. ‘fuck, get a grip Mikaelson’ thinks the tribrid. She's about to take it back, when she sees the blush on Lizzies face,sees the way she selfconsuisly puts her hair behind her ear and avoids eye contact. And Hope thinks, that's the most beautiful sight shes ever seen. 

( Hope makes a promise to herself that night. To make Lizzie blush for as long as she lived)

She doesnt take it back. Lets the moment pass. Let’s the words be blown away by the wind. 

They don't say anything else after that. Instead Lizzie looks back at the sky, now dark. Sits closer to Hope,legs touching. Hands now with their finger interlaced. 

And when Lizzie lays her head on Hope’s shoulder, she thinks she could get used to it. 

They walk back in silence. Never letting go of each others hands. Hope feels as if they are stepping into something new. But for the first time in her life, she isn’t scared. 

She walks her to her room. They stand there, neither of them knowing what to say or do. 

Hope remembers Lizzie's heavy dark eyes this morning, now covered by makeup.

“good night,lizzie” 

“Good Night, Hope” 

she lets go of her hand.

Back in her room Hope reflects about everything,. Looks at herself at the mirror and laughs bitterly. 

Because of course she had to come back, save the world (again), and have the girl she may be in love with, not fucking remember her. 

Because of course, when has the world ever been anything but shitty to a mikaelson.


	4. I found a savior ( i don't think she remembers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always english isn't my first language, so forgive me for any mistakes. 
> 
> Also if you know what song are the lyrics in the title, comment below. Let's talk!! 
> 
> Enjoy.

It's become a tradition now. To meet every night by the docks. Hope cherishes every moment they spent together there, even when most of the times they barely say more than two word to each other and just enjoy each other company, but sometimes...sometimes Lizzie tells her about Europe, tells her about her childhood, sometimes Lizzie tells Hope stories that she already knows, that she's lived with her, but Hope listens intensely, soaks in everything Lizzie tells her. 

This conversation are helping Hope see a new side of Lizzie, a side that she never got to see before, didn't have the time to. 

So, that's where Hope finds herself tonight. At the docks, with Lizzie by her side. It's a quiet night, it seems. 

“I met someone” -or maybe not so quiet- “ When i was in Europe with mom, i met someone. Paris.” Hope looks at her, it's cloudy tonight, no moon to be seen. Lizzie stills looks beautiful. “She was cute. A good kisser” 

Hope raises her eyebrows in surprise, she always suspected Lizzie wasn't exactly...straight, - she felt the way Lizzie used to stare at her when they changed together at the gym - but she never got confirmation. Until today. 

The wolf feels a little bit of hope start to form in her stomach, pushes it down. 

“What was her name?” asks Hope. Tries to ignore the slight jealousy she feels. And looks at Lizzie’s side profile. They've been meeting for almost a week now and Lizzie hasn't met her eyes once. 

“I don't know” Hope watches the way the blonde shrugs caressly. Typical Lizzie. “ She was just good looking and a good kisser. Good distraction too” 

“hum” 

“ I made my mom stay there longer. Just for a week. She got to clingy tho. Kept calling me” the blonde pulls a face. Hope always founded funny how the witch always pretended as if she wasn't the softest baby. Lizzie loves cuddles more than anyone she had ever met. Hope stares upfront. Watches the water. 

“ I had a crush on your sister when i was 14” Hope feels the way Lizzie turns sharply to look at her, sees her surprised look on her face by the corner of her eyes. So that gets her to look. Hope smirks. “ It lasted like a week” 

“ Read my lips Mikaelson, you and her are never gonna happen” 

“Did you know Josie had a crush on me too” Teases Hope. Wiggling her eyes. Watches the way Lizzie scoffs at her and avoid her eyes. 

“ Shut it. You are gonna have to go through me first if you ever wanna date Josie” snaps the blonde, crossing her arms over her chest. Hope honestly thinks she looks adorable. This is also the longest eye contact they've had since she came back. 

“As long as you don't burn my room down, we are good, Saltzman.” 

“What!? Why on earth would i burn your room down!?” Hope watches with amusement the way a confused frown settles over Lizzie’s face. So.fucking.adorable. 

“Relax” ignores the question.Not really wanting to user Lizzie with the whole no memory thing again. “ I have no interest in your sister, anymore. Besides i feel like if something happened Penelope would beat my ass” 

“She would have to bring her ass back to the US, first” murmurs Lizzie darkly. Hope looks at her. She never thought Lizzie hated Penelope. The wolf thinks she was just jealous and scared. Scared that someone would take away her sister, her best friend. But she also saw the way Lizzie smiled at penelope and Josie when they were together. She was their number one fan.  
And then Penelope broke up with Josie and it all went to hell. 

“ She will. One day.” Hope knew where Penelope was. Knew the reason why she left without even asking the witch about it. Penelope loves Josie so much, she knew she wouldn't stay put after finding out about the merge. The wolf hopes the day she comes back, she comes back with good news. Because if she doesn't, that would mean- 

Hope shakes her head. She doesn't wanna think about Lizzie dying, not today at least. Tomorrow she would call her Aunt Freya again, see if she's find something new. 

“Whatever. For all I care satan can stay away forever. We are all better off without her anyways” She's lying, she knows because of the way Lizzie’s look glazes over and avoids her eyes. It's her “ I am thinking of Josie” look. Hope knows it's a serious moment but the wolf can't help but think 

“ she's adorable” 

“What!?” Hope gets taken away by the force of Lizzie suddenly turning her whole body towards her. Watches the confusion on her face and- 

“ Shit. Did I say that out loud!?” 

“Yes” nods the blonde. Surprised still visible in her face. 

“ Can we just-” Hope waves vaguely with her hands. Can feel an ugly blush rising to her cheeks. She clears her throat. “-forget about it?” 

“Hum” hums Lizzie with a pensive look on her face. Hope follows the movement of her arm as it rises to her face, finger tapping her cheek. Watches the way a teasing smirk appears on her lips.Hope is fucked “Nope” 

“Lizzie” whines Hope, blush evident on her face 

“Hope” whines back Lizzie, teasing smile present on her face. 

“Ugh, i hate you” says the wolf defeateatly 

“No you don't, you think i am adorable” sing songs the siphoner 

“ Shut it, Saltzman” 

“Make me, Mikaelson” says Lizzie with a teasing look on her eyes, and Hope inches closely unconsciously, gets lost in her eyes. 

See the thing is, since her revelation about a few days ago, a lot of things have made sense to her. Hope has also been thinking a lot about Lizzie in general, her looks, the way she talks, her lips. Which is the only things that explains why Hope is about to do, what could probably be the best or worst decision of her life. 

She raises her arm, touches Lizzie’s hand gently, sees the way the siphoner opens her eyes slightly wider in surprise, but not moving away. Hears the witch heartbeat pick up, the way her breath catches.  
Hope prays Lizzie can't feel the slight tremble of her hands as they settle on the back of Lizzie's neck. She rest her forehead against the blonde gently. Closes her eyes. Soaks in the sensation of Lizzie's breath against her lips. 

“Can I?” Whispers Hope. Moving herself impossible close. Lips almost touching. Readying herself time jump. 

“Yes” 

and she jumps. 

***  
Kissing Lizzie feels like falling without a parachute, but knowing that the fall would be worth.  
Lizzie kisses her the same way she siphonesfrom her. Carefully but daringly, as if she knows Hope’s limits better than herself. 

Hope short-circuits the moment Lizzie bites her lip, sharply. Hope can taste blood on her mouth, feels a growl come out and she knows that if she were to open her eyes they would be brilliant yellow.  
She pulls the siphoner harder by the neck towards her, pushes back into the kiss and bites Lizzie's lip.  
Hope gives back as good as she gets. That's why they've always worked so well together. 

Lizzie grips her hips. Hard, going up and down Hope’s waist. Making shivers appear wherever she touches. Hope thinks, she could kiss her for the rest of her life. 

and then there was nothing. 

Hope feels the way Lizzie tenses, she's about to draw back when she feels it. A hard push and then the closeness of the water washing over her. She gasps loudly, swims to the surface. 

“Wh-” she splutters water getting on her mouth “ the fuck Liz” snaps the wolf to a shocked Lizzie who's leaning over the docks. 

“I'm so sorry i just-” she sights frustrated. Hope can feel the way picks up. “ I don't know what happened i-” the wind gets faster, the water starting to move violently. She needs to calm her down. 

“Ok, Lizzie listen to me” says Hope with the calmest voice she can muster while swimming to stay afloat “ It's okay, I promise. Help me out, ok” 

“Yes, of course!” Lizzie snaps into action, leaning closer over the docks, grabbing Hope by the hands and pushing her up. “ I am so sorry” 

“ It's ok, Liz i promise.” Hope mumbles a drying spell under her breath “ See, all fixed” she smiles softly at the blonde. 

Hope looks at her, at the confused frown on the blondes face. She's reaching towards her before she realises, smoothing it down. Thinks the blush on Lizzie’s face it's adorable. “ There all better” 

They stare at each other for a while. Hope aching to ask about what the fuck just happened, but knows Lizzie isn't ready to talk about it. She raises to her feet, extends her hand and wait for Lizzie to take it. Pulls her up. 

“It’s getting late, let's head back” pulls her hand away from Lizzie’s, not waiting to overstep. Feels the way the blonde grips her hand harder, lacing their fingers together.

They walk back hand in hand. 

Hope waits in the hallway until Lizzie is safe in her room. Touches her lips with a slight smile on her face, she walks back to her room

Unknown to her, back in the twins room, there is a blonde head leaning against the door with tears in her eyes and whispering ‘i remembered’ with a broken voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!!!   
> You can follow me on tumblr. @passwordfuckingpassword


End file.
